Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: -Rated T for now- Based off the new DMC game, Kyra always knew she wasn't normal since the day she could see demons. However, she never thought she could be a Nephilim, an demon-angel hybrid. She also has two older brothers, twins to be in fact. Now Kyra must help her brothers save humanity, but at what cost? "No matter what happens, we'll stick together. Always and forever."
1. Kyra

**A/N: I've been having this idea for a while now after I played DmC. So I decided to write this story, and get away from my other stories for a while. This story is base off the new DMC game. Yeah I know most of you guys say that game sucks, I thought it was pretty good in my opinion but Capcom's DMC will always be great:) This is my 1st DMC fanfic and I'm sorry if it's crappy xD Anyways enjoy^^**

**-Rated T for now-**

**Genre: **Supernatural, Family, Action, Drama, Humor, & Romance** (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN DmC OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Kyra-**

All my life I've been running away or fighting demons. Demons. That's the only word that is best enough to describe those horrific creatures I see all the time. Ever since I could remember, I've always seen these creatures. No one really even notices them, not even my adopted father, Keith, could see them too.

Only I can.

I've told people about them, tried to warn them, but they just ignore me. Saying I'm crazy. There was a time the police tried to take me away from Keith, and put me in treatment. You know for me being supposedly 'crazy'. Keith wouldn't let them, he told them I was just a child, and I'm probably just imagining them.

If only that was true.

Keith would get after me everytime I talk about the demons. He wanted me to stop with this nonsense, or otherwise I would be taken away from him. That is one of the things I don't want to ever happen. One day I just stop talking about them, but my seeing of demons increase.

No one was there to help me. To support me through all this. Not even my friends, but how could they? How could they help me if they can't see them? That's when I realize only one who can help me is myself, because I am the only person to see these things.

Well the only one I know of so far.

As a child it was hard for me. It was very frightening and tough, but I manage it somehow. The years went by I no longer was afraid of them. In fact I hunt them now, but only in secret. Since I don't want all the demons know I'm killing their kind.

When I was 11 years old that is when I realize I really was different from everyone else.

It happen in early September, I remember it was a Friday, and I was just getting out of school. I was somehow pulled into Limbo, a dimension that exists parallel to the human world, controlled by demons. I was soon surrounded by some demons known as Rages. Scared and confused I didn't know what to do, other than to run for my life.

So I ran, and ran away from the demons. Soon I was corner by those freaks. Nowhere else to run, I was about to accept my fate, but something deep inside told me to not give up. To keep fighting. Brave but yet stupid, I stood up against the demons. Before one of the creatures could latch its sharp canine teeth into my flesh, a violet light shot out of my hands at the creature. Causing it to explode into tiny pieces.

Not only my hand was glowing, the purple amulet around my neck was as well. The crazy thing is I killed each and every one of those creatures shooting that strange light out of my hands. It's weird, all I got to do is imagine all my energy gathering up in the palms of my hands and releasing it all at once. It was cool but very tiring.

Once all the demons were killed, something else happen. A bow appeared in my hands. It was a recurve bow, silver with demonic designs, but in the middle was a violet gem. I notice on my back there was a quiver and inside is violent glowing arrows. Shine so bright, even I can't stand to look at them. I could also make the bow and arrows disappear, and appear in my hands.

After I killed the demons, it took me a while to find my way back to the real world. Once I came back, I found out whatever happens in Limbo happen in real world. For instance when I accidentally broke down a door in Limbo, it happen in the real world. This makes sense about strange phenomena things that happen.

I did not tell Keith about what happen. I actually didn't tell anyone. Who would believe me anyways. I would just be a crazy girls in their eyes, but it don't matter to me. At least now I have a reason to see the demons. A purpose to kick their asses.

This strange power I possess. It is not normal nor human. Which I know for a fact I am not human, but I don't know what I am. No human can see demons. Or have the abilities to summon some demonic bow or summon spells like a sorceress.

Could I be demon?

No, I don't think so. I could be, since I'm 16 years old with a unique, long, bright color, natural, orange hair and gray-blue eyes that can see far from a distant. I can jump building to building without any hesitation and I could see far away like hawk.

Also the fact I am adopted and I had no memories of myself since the prior age of 4. No one knew my parents, hell I was found in the middle of the road and apparently had amnesia. No one knew who I was so they put me in an orphanage where I was adopted by Keith soon after.

Keith's not an abusive parent, but he is strict though. Even though he may seem cold at times, but he cares very deeply about me. Always calling on me, making sure I'm okay. He's like dad to me, but I won't call him that. It feels weird to call him that. Even though it was easier when I was younger.

Keith lost his wife and son in a fire accident two years before he met me. I guess you can say he adopt me, because he was lonely. That's what I think. I know he loved them very much. He even talks about them from time to time.

"Yo Kyra, are you listening to this crap?" said my friend, Neah, pulling me right out of my thoughts. Her light brown eyes turn back to look at the T.V in the living room in her house.

Setting the book I was reading moments ago down on my lap, and turn to look at the T.V. I move to side so Neah's short raven hair of her big head wasn't in the way of my view. On the T.V. is showed the Raptor News Network, that weird god believer Bob Barbas guy was on showing a clip of that 'terrorist' group.

On the screen showed a man wearing a dark coat with a long tail on the right side, and a collar with a larger left side. There is a blue band on the left bicep of his coat. I can't see his face since he is wearing a very disturbing clown mask. On the bottom of the screen it says _Terrorist Wanted._

I leaned forward on the couch as I listen to what he was saying. "**_The demon's have been increasing their power for millennia. They are on the verge of controlling mankind._**" The man put his hands together as the camera zoom in closer at his face. _**"Citizens, we have been kept sleeping in a manufactured illusion for too long. We must wake up!"**_

The clip is cut off and now it's back to Bob Barbas. _"The mask lunatic you see there claims to represent an organization called The Order."_ Bob Barbas said as he rolled his eyes. "_Now this group has claimed responsibility for several serious attacks in recent weeks. He is undoubtedly a traitor and a terrorist._"

Neah nodded, agreeing with the fat guy while I simply rolled my eyes at what he said.

"_And I for one am not for the death penalty, so... there's only one way to do it: illegally shoot the son of a bitch."_ Bob smile as the news was about to end. "_This is Bob Barbas, just doin' God's work."_

I scoff, yeah God's work alright. "I don't see how is death the point to solve everything." I said as I walk into Neah's kitchen to get something to drink.

Neah followed me shortly after. She leaned against the counter in her kitchen. "So you think that lunatic don't deserve death?" I nodded. "Kyra, his group killed five people last week with a bomb. Those were members of the Silver Sacks Towers."

_'They're probably demons as well.'_

"Alright he's crazy." I said as I take a drink of the virility drink I open up.

These past years I've found out I wasn't the only one who can see the demons. Ever since this guy and his so-called group,The Order, showed up, they've been trying to warn people about the demons. Which is good, because everyone needs to wake the hell up. They need to realize demons are real and they're taking control of us.

Just like The Order, I hunt the demons down, but from afar like they do. Well sometimes I attack them in secret, but most of the time up close range. Each day, I go out and kill some of them. I can't kill all of them since it'll be a pain in the ass and very tiring for me. I'm just trying to protect as much people as I can, especially the people I care about.

I make sure the demons stay away from Keith and my friends. Lately the demons been getting rile up. More are showing up. It's getting pretty tiring, but it's my job to kill these assholes. To make sure no one will lose someone dear to them.

"Hold on, don't tell me you're just like Jason. You think demons are real too!" Neah said. "You two are bunch of dorks, they're not real.

Yeah my other friend, Jason, he believes they're real. However he also believe vampires and werewolves are real. I don't think those two are real. Never came across them.

I simply frown at her. "You're assuming things Neah. I don't believe in demons, or any of that fairy nonsense." Lies of course, but it'll get her to shut up though.

"Well if only Jason was like that. I'm seriously getting tired of his supernatural crap." She said. "He's only going to get bullied more if he keeps this up."

"Yea no kidding."

"If I was getting bullied I would have told my mom, but Jason wanted to act the tough guy refuses to tell his parents. Would you tell Keith if you're getting bullied well to the point where you can't take it anymore?" She said.

I gave a small shrug. "I dunno, probably ignore like I always do." I said as I touch the violet amulet around my neck, that is in front of my chest. Rubbing it's smooth, small texture. Neah's eyes lower at this.

"... Wasn't that from your... real parents?"

I shook my head. "Maybe... I'm going to go use the bathroom." I said as I walk out of her kitchen down the hallways.

We're the only two in her house. Her parents are at work while Keith is out bowling with his pals. I didn't want to stay home so I went to Neah's house since she's the only friend available. Don't get me wrong. I love Neah, but she sometimes gets annoying. Even though she's a year older than me, but she acts like a child at times.

Walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind me, I stood in front of the mirror. Looking at my appearance. My orange hair grew the last time I check. It's stops right about above my hip, but I have it in a ponytail since I hate letting it out. Where it'll get tangled and is a pain in the neck to get rid of the knots. What can I say, I have pretty sensitive head.

My purple sweater and black shirt are worn out and dirty. I need to get a new clothes soon. The blue jeans I'm wearing aren't so bad, neither is my white tennis shoes. My clothes match my amulet though. Actually purple has always been my favorite color. At first it was blue then red and now purple. Combination of my other two favorite colors.

I touch my violet amulet and turn it over where I can see my name, _Kyra,_ is engraved on the back.

My parents...

I don't remember that much about my childhood before. All I could remember is seeing a woman with beautiful red wavy hair and a man with silver hair in elegant style. I think those two were my parents. Who's to say.

However, those two aren't the only people I could remember. I remember seeing two boys. About the same age, same faces, I think they're identical twins. One has black hair while other one had silver hair. They're both have the same amulet like mine but different colors: blue and red.

Both of them smiling at me, for some reason when I think about it. They've seem really important to me.

That's all I could remember. I could barely remember hearing their voices or anything else. No matter how hard I tried to remember, it's just a fog. A mist covering my memories. I wish I could remember.

Really I do.

I let my amulet go and start rinsing my hands. I better go back out there or she'll think I ditch her again. Got to enjoy the peace I can. After all I've got to out hunting again soon.

Suddenly the light in the bathroom start flickering. The hell? I walk out of the bathroom to find Neah's house completely quiet. No sound coming from her T.V. or her annoying voice. Nothing.

"Neah?" I called out her name as I walk into her living room to find it empty. Where could she have gone?

The lights in her house start flickering then some of the wall pieces came out and float in the air. Even some parts of the ground came up and floated as well. The room darken with an ominous aura. The light turning into a red color.

I frowned. "Oh you gotta be freakin kidding me." I said as I waved my hands around and summon my bow in my hands. "Looks like we're going hunting early Sariel."

* * *

**A/N: Yea I didn't know how to start it off xD Oh well. Yea her bow's name is Sariel. You'll find out later on why it's called that and how she can summon it so easily. Don't worry Dante and Vergil will make an appearance soon. **

**Please review and I'll see you all next time:P**


	2. Child Of Sparda And Eva The Whore?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows^^ Here's the next chapter you've been waiting for!**

**-Rated T for now-**

**Genre: **Supernatural, Family, Action, Drama, Humor, & Romance** (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN DmC OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

**-Chapter 2: Child Of Sparda And Eva The Whore?-**

It took me a while and I mean _a while_ to get rid of every demon inside Neah's house. Lucky for me they're lesser demons, mostly Bathos though. Bastards almost destroy Neah's house, but sadly her parents going to have to buy new furniture.

"Running away is pointless." I said as I ran down the road, following the last demon which is injured from my last attack. It's a Rage demon, and I know why it's running away. It's going back to its pact. You know, to get more back up since it obvious knows that I'm stronger than it to go up against one on one. Getting back-up means I have more demons to kill.

How perfect.

"Sorry pal, I'm not in the mood to kill all of you today." I grabbed one of the arrows out of the quiver behind my back and aim it at the Rage. Jumping on top one of the buildings, I aimed it at my target. Watching as it run. Concentrating and aiming at its vital points.

I could feel my arrow glow with excitement. A violet glow shine so bright around the silver metal. A strong aura coming from it. Shaking and eagerly waiting to kill its prey.

I pulled the arrow back. 10 kilometers away. Steady. 15 Kilometers away, target is slowly down. Steady, not yet Kyra. 21 Kilometers. Steady and...

"The righteous stand before the darkness, and Sariel, the Angel of Guidance, shall guide you to your salvation. _Nunc mori_." I whisper as I felt the arrow in the bow glow even more and felt its energy grow even stronger.

I let the arrow go. I watch the arrow fly straight in the air towards the Rage demon. Hitting it straight in the middle back of his head perfectly. Instantly killing it. The arrow vanish into thin air in the Rage demon's head. The lifeless creature falls to the ground. Putting Sariel behind my back, I turn around to head back.

Glad that's over. Man, demon hunting is such a pain in the ass lately.

**_"Evvvvaaaa."_** said an eerie, raspy voice.

I turn around to see a bug-like demon flying away. It almost looks like a six-foot-tall dragonfly judging by its appearance or at least a wasp. It's obviously been in a fight. Judging by its right-wing barely hanging on and its bloody body. He's not going to last very long. Since its dark blood is dripping from its wounds.

Eva?

I pulled out an arrow and firing at the demon just in time before it could escape from me. My arrow pierce right into his already right _damage_ wing, which cause the demon to fall down onto the building just a couple of yards away from me. I shot couple more arrows at it. Piercing its other wing and legs so it won't tried to fly or even crawl away from me.

I walk towards the defenseless demon before me and aiming my bow at it so it won't try anything funny.

"Alright you scum, why did you call me Eva?" I demanded.

The demon chuckle, don't even feel at least bit threatened by my very presence or weapon.

**_"Eva the whore's bow, Sariel... Another child of S-s-Sparda."_** The demon said as it's spits out blood.

I stare at it confused. "Child of who?"

**_"Nowhere to r-r-run now. You'll die along with your brother, just like your w-w-whore mother."_** It hiss with a deep chuckle.

I frown. "Whore mother? I may not have known my mother, but I don't appreciate that you called her a whore." Firing my arrow right into its face, ending the demon's life. I put Sariel back its place on my back, which disappeared seconds after.

Eva the whore's bow. Is this Eva my mom? And is this her bow? I'll die along with my brother? I didn't even know I had a brother. Damn demon. He's probably just saying that to get into my head, but still...

I wrap my hand around my amulet and close my eyes as a memory played.

My mother... I barely even remember her...

A woman with beautiful red wavy hair and blue eyes is sitting on the bed with a child. Me. I look about four or five. The woman must be an angel, since a grey pair of wings coming from her back. The woman smile as she lean forward to put on a small violet amulet on me. Her blue eyes showed so much love and kindness.

_"I love you Kyra..."_

The next memory showed those twin boys and me outside near a look about a few years older than me. I'm sitting on the ground crying. One of the boys was kneeling down before me and helping me up. Putting me on his back, just like a piggyback ride.

The boy who was carrying me has silver hair and blue-gray eyes. His expression showed he was calm, quiet, and mature. The other boy who was just sitting up in the tree across from us, has black hair and gray-blue eyes. His expression showed he was wild, and not the type to follow rules.

"_I'm telling mother and father about this._" The silver-haired twin said as he carries me up the stairs.

The boy in the tree frown. "_Come on! It was an accident brother!"_

_"I don't care! You're suppose to make sure she don't get hurt!"_

_"You too! I'm not the only one who is supposed to look after her."_

Before the silver-headed boy could say something to his twin. I clench the back of the boy's shirt and rub my head against his back. My eyes swollen red from crying and I could see scraps on my knees. Small patches of blood on each one. Which I have already know my wounds already healed.

_"Don't f-fight."_

Sad, I've felt sad when those two fought. Those boys could be my brothers, and that woman... I know she's my mother... I think...

I open my eyes to find myself back in the human world, no longer in Limbo. The sky no longer red, but the blue that is so beautiful it hides the darkness behind it. The demon world.

Flashing red and blue lights were coming from the police cars they drive down the road. Their annoying sirens going off. I know how this is all going to end. They're going to blame this on The Order; makes me wonder if police are also on the demon side. You know, they're all demons. They could be.

Time to head back now.

I leap forward to building to building. Also making sure no one or nothing will see me. I don't want to get pulled back into Limbo just yet, or not at all today.

Jumping to the last building, I jump down to the stairs on the side of it and head to one of the windows. Pushing the window open, I enter inside my room. Yes I live in apartment. Keith couldn't afford buy a house due to us moving around a lot. It's mostly my fault since I'm the one who makes us move.

The reason is demons. Those bastards always disguise themselves as humans in the real world where it's hard for me to fight them. Otherwise people will think I'm a murderer. Lately demon hunting is becoming such a troublesome.

I toss my purple sweater on my bed and make my way to the living room. The apartment is small, but it's something to call home.

My eyes narrow, home, I've always wonder what my home was before I lost my memories.

I sighed as I jump on the couch and lean back in the soft cushion. This feels nice. I can finally relax. Sadly for me that ended seconds after when my cell phone start to ring in my pocket.

I pulled my cell phone out and flip it open. "Hello?"

"YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME ALONE IN MY HOUSE! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SCARED I WAS!" I pulled the cell phone away from my ears just in time when Neah start yelling. I had a feeling it was her.

Seconds after she had her little spaz moment, I've answer her calmly. "I'm sorry Neah, Keith told me to come home right away, and I forgot to tell you." I lied. Of course. "Why were you scared?"

"After you went to the bathroom, I went to my bedroom to get something, and when I came out you were gone. Then suddenly everything in my house start breaking." She said as she goes on to explain to me what happen. "For instance my couch is cut in half, slash marks are on the walls, and a huge dent is in the middle of my living room. It looks like hell. I think my house is haunted, wait, how am I going to explain to my parents when they get home?"

Well now I know where she was. I'm shock she didn't get hurt, which is good though.

"Just say some robbers broke in and tried to kill you. I don't know Neah." I said.

"You're no help. Hey! Did you check the news yet?" She ask.

The news? "No..."

"My house ain't the only place this weird paranormal shit happen. Watch, turn on your T.V and check it out." She said.

I grab the T.V. remote on the counter near the couch and pressing the red button to turn on the small 30' inch flat-screen T.V. It was already on Raptor News Network channel. As always it's Bob Barbas going off on the terrorist attacks.

_"__We're just receiving reports of a terrorist attack that has taken place at the Bellevue pier in the western district of the city."_ Bob disappear from the screen and it showed the Bellevue pier. Everything is mostly destroyed, even the Ferris wheel that is laying on the ground. Only people who could have done this: demons. "_Police are asking the public to remain vigilant as further terror attacks could take place anywhere, any time, and when you least expect it."_

"See Kyra, I think it had to do with that clown dude and his crazy group." I rolled my eyes.

"Really? And why would a terrorist group attack you?" I ask her.

"I don't know, but I know it's him." She said, sounding a bit hesitant.

"Yeah whatever you say Neah. Listen I gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow." I said as I hang up on her. I really need to stop hanging out with her a lot. Don't get me wrong, I do care about Neah, but she gets very annoying. Sometimes too whiny for me to handle.

Suddenly the door to our apartment room open. In comes Keith, all drunk and tired. He always come back like this whenever he goes bowling with his pals. Which who I'm going to scold later for letting him drink again.

Seriously some friends they are. They're suppose to help stop his drinking problem not encourage it. I swear men are so stupid.

Keith's long ponytail is barely in his hair tie. His blonde hair all messy and wild. Well his clothes are messy as well. White button up shirt barely even button and his jeans almost about to slide don't his legs, because he don't have his belt on. Probably lost it or someone jack which is very stupid of someone to do.

His brown eyes red and irritated. The way he looks right now makes him look even more older than 38 he is now.

I frown at the sight of him like this and also the strong stench of alcohol coming from him. Smells like whiskey to me this time. "Hi Keith." I muttered as I went back to look at the T.V. Avoiding to look at my drunken adopted father.

"Oh hi Kyra! You're home early, did you and Neah fight again?" He ask in his goofy tone.

"Hardly." I simply say.

"What? You can tell me, daddy will listen to his daughter and he'll try to help her." I rolled my eyes.

"Keith that made you sound like a dirty old man." I said.

"I was kidding, geez you sure don't like my humor. Anyways don't worry I'm not drunk this time. Bill's whiskey hardly got me buzz." Keith said. That's the first. He actually came home somewhat sober. I'm glad though since I won't have to deal with his weird goofy drunken self that I hate so much.

I turn to look at him who is digging in the fridge to find something to eat. "Did you hear what happen on the news?" I ask him.

Keith nodded. "Yes, I was there when it happen, but I did not see any terrorist attacks. Frankly I think Bob Barbas is exaggerating about this whole terrorist thing." Keith pulled out a beer instead of a sandwich and open it.

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow at my adopted father. "You just want to get drunk. Don't you?"

"Yeah with all this nonsense about demons and terrorist attacks going on, I need it." He said as he takes a drink. "Back then I had to deal with it when you were child now this is a whole new level. I don't know what's worst: A group that believes demons are real, or a fat guy who thinks the group are terrorists and every attack is blame on them."

I would say the fat guy, because after all he is blaming it all on The Order. He even actually think death is a good problem solver for this. Bob Barbas needs to take a chill pill.

"Well I'm going to bed, because I don't want to deal with your goofy-ness tonight. So goodnight." I said as I get up and about to walk away from Keith.

Before I could, Keith wrap his arms around me, preventing me from leaving the living room. "Awe you can't leave without giving your father a goodnight kiss now." He said cheerfully.

I know what you're thinking, my father is a creep. Believe me, I thought that at first, but he's just plain out weird and stupid. With a hint of strictness to his dorky self, Keith can be alright at times.

I stare at him baffle. "What?! No!"

Keith started to pout. "Why not? You use to do that when you were young." He said. "You would always say 'goodnight daddy' then give me a kiss on the cheek. What happen to that little girl?"

I frown. "That little girl grew up so no."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"Please, do this for your daddy?" Keith said with a smile. Gross!

"That makes you sound like a dirty old perv Keith, but no." I said. "Besides I'm too old to be doing that. I'm not your little girl anymore."

Keith's eyes lower. The goofy expression he had on is gone. Replace what I've known as is sadness. "I know that... Alright you win." Keith said with sigh as he lets me go. He walks over to the couch and sits down on it.

Keith.

I look over at the pictures on the fridge that is being held up by magnets. It showed me and Keith when I was 9. We were at the beach, making sand castles. The next picture showed us, going swimming.

What I notice about the pictures is that Keith was happy. He no longer had that lonely look in his eyes he once had before we first met. When Keith adopted me I knew he was lonely. The look in his eyes even his smile, they've showed me how lonely he was.

How sad he was after he lost the two people he cared the most in the world.

Feeling guilt inside, I groan silently. Why do I have to be so kind? He is so lucky I am not a completely heartless person. Well I'm sort of am, but not entirely.

I sigh, walking quietly behind the couch. I lean forward and give a quick peck on his right cheek. "There, goodnight." I said as I walk away and head straight to my room.

"Good night." He said behind me. A hint of happiness showed in the tone of his voice. Sometimes it's hard to believe a guy like him is strict.

I close my door behind me and jump on my bed. Feeling the nice, soft mattress, oh how I miss you my bed. If only I could marry you, we'll never be separated. Then again it'll be weird, because yeah.

Turning over on my bed, I look up at the white ceiling. Thinking about it, Keith was never this much goofy and annoying as he was back then. I think he's only doing this so I can still be that little girl he picked up from the orphanage. The little girl who got rid of his loneliness.

I know that Keith don't want me to grow up, but he's going to have to face it. I'm 16 years old and in two years I'm going to be an adult. I'm going to go to college and have a family of my own one day. He's going to let me go. Just like...

How my parents did... but I don't think my parents ever did let me go. Did they?

_'Another child of S-s-Sparda.'_

_'You'll die along with your brother, just like your w-w-whore mother.'_

Why did that demon called me that? Who is Sparda? What the hell does he mean I'll die with my brother just like my whore mother? Is my mother really dead? Or did that piece of shit got me mix up with someone else.

One thing for sure is that it knew what my weapon is called. It send it was Eva's bow. Is this Eva my mother?

I sighed as I flick my fingers together to make a little spark with my magic abilities. "Just who am I?..."

.

"What?! How... How can that be?" said a woman with long blonde hair and high cheekbones with large lips, but her skin is a loose pelt sewn together on her neck and back, which makes her skin look loose. She is wearing heavy make up and with a tight, lavender cocktail dress with a short skirt, and long, black opera-length gloves.

Lilith, Mundus's, the Demon King, mistress, or most would put it as his bitch.

A tall bald man, with a scarification tattoo of a third eye on his forehead, frowned as he look out the window. He is wearing a dapper suit with gold pins on the shoulders. He has grey eyes that look like they can glow in the dark, his right one lacks a pupil, and he has a scar on his lower lip and chin.

To the humans that is what Mundus looks like. In fact he is only in disguise, using a famous human body.

Mundus growled with frustration while his bitch kept asking him how could this be. After hearing the news from his Lookers or known as demon collaborators he never thought it was possible.

"Not only Sparda has one child... but two..." Lilith said with disbelief. "Why that, Eva the whore, how dare she-"

Mundus chuckle, stopping Lilith from speaking any further. His angry expression is replaced by amuse one. "No matter, we already got both of their scents. It's only a matter of time." He said.

He'll kill them both, so easily. He shouldn't have nothing to be angry about, because a god like him is versus halflings? It's obvious to him who is going to win. Even though there's a legend that their kind is able to kill a Demon King such as himself.

Hmm that just gave him an idea.

"Go send a few Hunters out to go get the girl." Mundus said as Lilith nod and left the room. A sickening smirk appear on his face. "Maybe I could have some use for you, Daughter of _Sparda._.."

* * *

**A/N: I hope it wasn't rush, didn't know how to end itxD If you're wondering if I'm following the storyline, yes I am, but with my own twists of course:P **


	3. Familiar Face Of A Stranger

**-Rated T for now-**

**Genre: **Supernatural, Family, Action, Drama, Humor, Tragedy, & Romance** (maybe)**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN DmC OR IT'S CHARACTERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCs

* * *

**-Chapter 3: Familiar Face Of A Stranger-**

Neah could not stop talking about yesterday's attack that was on the news or what happen in her house. That also reminds me, her parents were, well still are mad at her for wrecking their house last night. They didn't buy her story though so it's three months being grounded for her.

For the entire morning at school, Neah kept going on and on about how The Order are just crazy people and they need to be brought to justice.

It doesn't help that most of the students at this ignorant school agrees with her. They all believe Bob Barbas is telling the truth, and how execution is a good punishment for murderers such as The Order. I sear they're just as bad as that fat bastard.

If only they know demons are real, and The Order is really telling the truth.

"I'm telling you, I really think The Order is trying to kill everyone! Why else would that crazy clown guy attack the pier?" Said Neah, as everyone around her at her desk, agrees with her. Nodding their head and no doubt in their mind they believe, her story is true.

"I cannot believe that crazy man killed 10 people yesterday and 25 were sent to the hospital because of that incident."

"Talk about murder."

"The police need to find them soon and bring them to justice."

"I believe that Bob Barbas is right about them. They're nothing but murderers!"

I rolled my eyes as all the idiot at the table across from me start agreeing to what one of them what they just said. Great. Bob Barbas has not only got to my best friend but almost my entire class.

Neah should not have told them about yesterday. Now I know for sure they're going to talk to me next. I don't want to talk about any of this with them, especially with Melissa and her drama group.

I'm in my classroom at school since it is a Wednesday, but it's only a half-a day due to the incident what happen yesterday. Apparently few of the our teachers are some of the victims who were caught up in that. They weren't kill, thank god, but they were rush to the hospital due to serious injuries.

"Ain't she the popular one now." I turn to look at Jason who is sitting in his seat and looking right over at Neah and the drama seekers around her.

Small dark bags are shown behind his glasses underneath his dark green emerald eyes, he probably stayed up all night doing research on the Supernatural. I know he did since his black spiky hair is all messy, and he's wearing a TMNT shirt with a black sweater, black sweats, and sandals. Jason never wears sweats or sandals to school unless he's late. He always fix his hair unless he's really tired and cannot do it.

I shouldn't judge what he is wearing. My clothes ain't any better. Just a plain purple sleeve shirt with blue jeans and white/black converse. My hair is put up in the pony tail as always since I hate it when it's down. I might think about cutting it, but I know Keith decide against it, since he says he loves my long hair. That old fart has to live with it.

"Woah, aren't you tired. Stay up all night researching again? Or masturbating to some porn? Or maybe both?" I ask, half laughing, finishing up my assignment that our principal gave us since our teacher is one of the victims that went to the hospital. I hope Ms. Handrix is alright. She's a good teacher but bitchy at some times.

A deep blush appear on his face. He push up his glasses, he does that when he's embarrass. "For your information I was investigating, sicko." He said calmly.

"I was kidding, so why were you investigating? Don't tell me you think what happen yesterday is The Order's fault. I don't want another Bob Barbas."

"On the contrary, I was investigating not because of The Order, but for this." Jason pull out pictures and toss them on my desk. Looking at the pictures, it was the pier, well what's left of it anyways. Is that what he's investigating?

"... I don't see anything, but rubble." I said as Jason sigh.

"Look at them closely." Leaning closer to the picture, looking at every centimeter of the picture. Seconds later I finally spot what he's trying to show me.

It's a boy, who looks about couple years older than me, about 19 or 20 to say at least. I can't see his face entirely but he has black hair, with the sides of his head shaved, forming a mohawk out of the hair at the top of his head, tapering off into a point at the nape of his neck.

He's wearing a black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tank top, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, and black military boots.

The boy is jumping off from a building to the ground. The next pictures look like it was shot out of Jason's house, it showed that boy again but this time jumping from a building to the next one that was couple meters way where no human can jump that far.

The last picture showed the boy jumping off the building but this time it looks like he was running from something.

"I saw that guy leaving the pier after that incident happen. Then I seen him outside my house couple hours of ago jumping from building to building." Jason start explaining to me.

Now I understand.

I hand Jason back his pictures. "Let me guess, you think that guy is responsible for what's happening instead of The Order?"

Jason look over at Neah and back me. He leaned forward to whisper in a low voice so those radar ears over there won't hear us. "Yes, because that guy don't seem normal at all. He even has the look of bad written all over him. Besides no normal person can jump that far.

"You are right about that, but Jason, you can't judge a person by their looks." I said, because there demons among us that disguise themselves as humans. If only you know that.

"Okay fine, what if he isn't the person responsible for what's happening, but explain to me on how he can jump eight yards from a three-story building to the next one?"

I shrugged. "Well ummm... have you ever thought he was you know... a super hero? I don't know Jason."

Actually I might know, that boy could be a demon in disguise. It's a 50/50 chance though, because he could be just like me. Whatever kind of human, creature, I am.

Jason shook his head. "You're not understanding what I just said. I'm trying to say..." Jason look over at Neah and back at me. Making sure they're not listening, so the drama talk wouldn't be increased. "This guy is not human."

Obviously.

I sigh, "Jason... I need you to answer me honestly... Do you think demons... are real? If so, do you think they're trying to control us?" I ask him. Yeah call me moron for asking him, but I am curious to know if he really does believe they exist.

"Answer to your first question, yes I think demons are real. I know that we're not the only species in the entire universe." Jason said. Ain't that the truth. Here I thought we, or to say the humans are the only and dominant species on the planet. If only people knew.

"Well? What about the other question then?"

"... My answer to that question is no. I don't think demons are trying to control us. If they did, we would see them and known about them by now." Jason explain.

That's true, but demons are very smart bastards though. They have disguise themselves well among us. There even some that are famous celebrities, politicians, hell some could be presidents.

They have gain power and control of us for a while now. Who is to say we are not already being controlled by them now? I've think they're almost are, but I won't allow them to do that.

"True, anyways that's all I wanted to ask." I said, not wanting to talk about demons anymore. Tired of fighting them and hearing about them. If I had a wish, I would wish all the demons to be gone. The world would finally be at peace at last.

"Say Kyra... Are you really okay? Lately you've been getting distance with Neah and me. We hardly see you around and you seem a bit distance when we do see you. Is something going on?" Jason ask, his emerald eyes staring at me with concern.

There is something going on. Lately demons have been showing up more frequently than usual. Also yesterday a demon said I am the child of... Sparda... and Eva the whore. Who could possibility be my mother, because the demon knew the name of my bow. It said it belong to Eva.

Not only that, I just got a death threat from that same bastard, that I'll die along with a brother, I didn't know I have, or don't have, just like my mother.

It was also hard to sleep last night since I had this uneasy feeling something bad is going to happen. Even though I put a barrier around my apartment room, that uneasy feeling didn't leave. Back then it was hard using magic but after killing demons more and finding grimoires, I actually know a lot of spells. Some even to darker magic, which I'll never use since it require life force, aka a living creature.

Anyways even now, I still have that uneasy feeling. A knot in my gut, telling me a disaster is going to happen soon.

"I'm fine, I've just... been dealing with family issues..." I lied to him.

Well its partially true though in a way.

Giving him the best smile I could, I spoke. "Don't worry, I'm fine Jason."

"Okay, if you say so." Jason said, sounding bit nervous though, I can tell he didn't entirely buy it.

Look I want to tell him, really I do, but I just can't. I know I am a bad friend for not telling him or Neah, but I can't risk putting them in danger. I'm doing this to protect them. One day they will understand if they ever found out.

Besides they wouldn't believe me anyways unless I showed them. Well I know for a fact Jason will believe right away but Neah is stubborn. She's the type to see it to believe it. Just like that type when she didn't believe that I could drive a car till I showed her. Which I very much regret since she now force me to take her wherever she goes.

Through all this, I am just confused... about everything. Especially about yesterday.

Just who am I?

What am I?

I slowly brought my hand up to touch the purple amulet around my neck. This is all I have since I lost my memories. I can barely remember it, but... this is a gift from my mother. Since that incident with that demon yesterday, I am more curious on to find out who I am.

"Kyra, you're daydreaming again." Jason said, I felt him push my shoulders, but I didn't turn to look at him. Too focus on my thoughts right now.

"Don't bother Jason, she is always like that. It's like she is in her own little world."

"Pft! You're one to talk Neah. You just got done giving your speech to your little Nazi group over there."

"What's that suppose to mean huh Jason?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh no you're starting something, so just say it."

"Well I'm just ending it thank you very much." Jason said as he and Neah start arguing back and forth. It's normal, but if it goes on more than 5 minutes than it's very annoying for me.

Feeling my eyebrow starting to twitch in annoyance, they're petty little argument is making me lose my focus and giving me a massive headache.

Suddenly Neah jumps to hug me. Her short raven hair press up against my cheek, she's leaning on to me. "Kyra, Jason is being mean."

Jason frown. "I am not." He push his glasses up slightly. "I'm just stating the truth."

"How is calling me drama starter the truth?"

"Well you are duh."

"I am not! Shut up!"

I sigh, "Both of you two knock it off already." I said as I glare at both of them then turn my attention to Neah. She jump back a little from my death glare. "And you, quit saying shit, you're only going to get into trouble."

I push Neah off when the bell rang, gathering my things and ready to head home. "Gee Kyra, you're kind of scary when you're mad..." Neah said as she now hid behind Jason who sigh with annoyance. I swear she acts just like a child most of the time.

"Whatever, later." I said, leaving the classroom just like everybody else.

"Hey! Wait up Kyra." Neah said, her and Jason walking right behind me.

"What happen to 'you're scary' Neah?"

"Shut up!"

I sigh, sometimes I wonder why I am friends with these two. I love both of them to death, but they're so annoying at times.

Jason Wiles, we've been friends since two years ago when his parents just move here. He is my type of friend that I go to for advice or to sometimes get away from Neah.

Woah do not think I dislike Neah, well at times I admit, but she's actually my bestest friend in the whole world. She's like a little sister to me. Even though she piss me off 24/7, I still love her to death since we practically grew up together.

In fact it was Neah who I have met first. Believe it or not she was the first person to ever talk to me in school, the first person to help me get out of my shell. I was always bullied because the color of my hair. People called me Sunshine Freak or Carrot.

The demons didn't help either, I had no one besides Keith. I was alone with no friends. It was very lonely and scary believe me. For a child who can see demons, it's twice as much as that. That all soon change.

When this crazy yet annoying person came along.

I was 13 years old when I first met Neah Salven. Her family just moved to Limbo and since she was the new kid, everyone had their attention on her instead of me. Put it as _fresh_ meat.

The first time I seen her, she had this biggest goofy grin I had ever seen before. To my surprise she was not shy. She was very outgoing. She pointed at herself in front of the class and told everyone her name is Neah Salven. My first impression of her was another bully since Neah start talking to some of the people who bullied me.

Even though I was stronger than everyone else, I'll never use my abilities on them. It didn't feel right. I felt as though I only need to use them on the monsters. The demons.

I've never talk to Neah when she first came to my class. We never spoke a word to each other until that day.

Some of the kids were picking on me, the usual. Taking my lunch and tossing it away. Of course I'll stand up to them but I was outmatch by them. I'll never fight them, because I was afraid I might seriously hurt them with my strong abilities.

Then out of the blue, Neah comes out and defends me. Telling them to knock it off and pick on someone their own sizes. Of course that cause Neah to get bullied as well, but she did not care. She's always been that type of person since I could remember.

They left, because it was suddenly boring now. Neah turn to ask me what's my name, and she wanted to hang out with me. At first I said no, because I didn't want to have a friend who I can endanger to the demons. But Neah is a very persistent person, she won't take no for an answer.

So she kept trying talk to me, day after day, after day. Soon it start going on for months and I was actually surprise she still kept going. Soon I got annoyed and just gave in. Allowed this annoying persistent girl to be my friend which I soon not regret.

Even though Neah was friends with everyone, she always prefers to hang out with me. No matter how mean I was to her at times, she never left my side, which I'm glad. Since I met her, I wasn't that lonely anymore. She help ease the loneliness.

"Kyra are you even listening?" I snap out of my thoughts and turn to look at Neah who is obviously mad that I was not paying attention what she was saying.

I just realize we're already outside and walking on the streets. Wow. Did not think I was that deep into thought.

"No." I simply said.

Neah sigh, "You and your damn daydreams. I was asking if you want to come with Jason and me to go to the Arcade shop."

"Hold on, I thought you were grounded?" I said,

A smile spread out across her face. "My parents don't know that we had a half a day today so-"

"She saying she's disobeying her parent's rules which is not new." Jason finish.

I rolled my eyes. "Figures, sure, I guess why the hell not. Only for couples hours okay, Keith wants to take me to go see his dad." I said. Lie of course. I'm going out demon hunting later.

"Yay! Now we can finally hang out together as one after so long." Neah said as she jumps with joy. Jason and I shook out her heads. It's hard to believe she's the older one out of all of us.

I couldn't help but smile, it feels good hanging out with them. I can finally be myself. I'm not Kyra the Demon Slayer, just Kyra. I don't have to worry about demons, or anything. Normal, just plain normal.

Sadly that smile disappear once that horrible uneasy feeling just came back to me which I didn't realize was gone until now. Except this time, it's stronger and... something doesn't feel right.

_**"Kyyyraaa."**_ a deep errie voice said far behind Neah and Jason. I narrowed my eyes, concentrating and sensing it only a couple of miles away from me. It's moving in a very fast pace. Wait a minute-shit!

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go!" I said as I dash off from the streets towards the alleyway.

"Kyra! What the hell! Where are you going!"

I'm sorry Neah and Jason, but I have to go.

I watch some parts of the buildings come off and float. Everything changing and twisting into a dark way. Slowly descending from a peaceful surrounding into eerie one. Slowly getting pulled into Limbo.

Gathering up my energy, I summon Sariel as it appear on my back. "Sariel, hunting is early this time." I said as I was about to jump to top of the building but was stop by-a girl?

"_Wait! Kyra don't go!_" said as girl who is now standing in front of me. I can't see her clearly but she looks like she in her spirit form. I can make out what she looks like.

The girl look about a year older than me. She is a pale skinned female, with grey-blue eyes. She is wearing a lavender hoodie with an orange body, which is up and over head. I can see few strands of her brunette hair. She looks about an inch or so taller than me.

She has several long necklaces with silver pendants, and wearing very short shorts, along with knee-high boots. She has a stencils tube slung over her back, with spraypaint that hangs off her waist. She has a star-shaped which I recognize to be a mystic-designed tattoo on her forehead.

Judging by her appearance and that tattoo, she could be a medium, a witch. I've heard about them before.

"_You're in danger now. You were careless, you left a trail and now the Hunter demon is onto you_. " said the girl.

"What? Who are-"

**_"Kkkyyyraaa."_**

We both turn to the side. "_He's here, there isn't much time, you have to get away, before he captures you. Leave this to Dante and me. Go!_" The girl said as she takes off running.

"Wait!" I tried to follow her, but she disappear. Where did she go?

Looking around my surrounding, I concentrated to find where she went. Soon I found her well technically sense her running away from here. However I could sense someone else by her too, except this presence isn't gentle as hers, but more rough and violent. It felt impatiently waiting to get its kill.

I jump from the ground onto the building in front of me. Before I could land on top of the building, a grappling claw comes out of nowhere and is launch towards me. With my inhuman speed, I dodge it just in time before it could capture me.

I turn my attention the creature who did that. The creature has excessively large primate with gangly proportions, dark gray skin, and black fur. A deep scar runs down the center of his face, and his nose is completely gone, with only a large, open nasal cavity remaining. He is wearing a metal harness over his torso, and has a strap on his right leg to hold his grappling gun.

Is this the Hunter demon that girl was talking about?

Aiming my bow at the creature, before I could release my arrow at it, bullets come out of nowhere and hit the side of its face. It didn't do any damage since the creature didn't even a scratch or flinch from it. An irritating expression is on the creature face which I'm guessing is not because of me.

_**"DDaaaaNNNttteee."**_ It said in that horrible eerie voice.

Dante?

"Hey you ugly sack of shit! Don't you fucking touch her with that filthy fucking claw of yours!"

I turn to the side, to my surprise I see that boy in Jason's pictures standing on top of a water tank. In his hands is that sword that was on his back. The boy didn't show no fear and it's obvious he dealt with demons before. Judging by his cocky grin on his face.

I won't deny it. Something about him seem... very familiar...

The creature-Hunter turn it's attention from me to that boy. Red eyes glaring intensely with extremely rage, I could sense the strong violent vibe coming off the demon. No doubt, it looks strong, much stronger than any demon I face.

I look over at the boy to see his grin widen more. Like he wanted this to happen. "Heh, what's wrong? Did I hurt your feelings shitface?" The boy ask in cocky voice.

The demon growls and shot its grappling hook at the boy who easily dodge it, but the demon reacted in time as it leapt towards him. Shooting my arrow just in time, I hit the side of his face, which cause the Demon to fly to the side onto the building. It didn't kill him nor do too much damage since I didn't pour that much energy into my arrow.

The boy whistles and look over at me. Putting the sword behind his head, while giving me an amused smirk. "Not bad Kyra, never thought you could use Sariel that well. You must have had practice."

How does this stranger know my name and my weapon's? What in the world is going on? Please don't tell me this boy is another demon.

I am seriously getting tired of demons now!

* * *

**A/N: Crappy ending I know xD Yup Dante has finally makes his appearance. Next chapter battle scene with the Hunter. It'll be long don't worry, since I've got it halfway written out xP**

**Please review & I'll see all you guys later^^**


End file.
